falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dermot
|level =7 |derived =Hit Points: 135 |edid =WestsideDermot |baseid = |refid = |footer = Dermot without his police hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Dermot is a slaver living in Westside in 2281. Together with his partner Saint James, they have been kidnapping and selling women and children into sexual slavery to the Fiends after they murder the father and occasionally the sons depending on their age. Background A particularly rough and nasty person, Dermot puts on the persona of a hardworking and honorable prospector working salvage around New Vegas that just likes to just relax on his off days.The Courier: "I hear you and your partner are coyotes." Dermot: "Don't believe everything you hear. Me and Saint James earn our caps working salvage. It's hard work, so when I'm not working I like to relax. Which means it's time for you to fuck off." (Dermot's dialogue) Both Dermot and his partner, Saint James, rent rooms at the Casa Madrid Apartments in Westside, but Dermot does not engage the services of any of the prostitutes there, unlike his partner.The Courier: "Do you know Saint James?" Sweetie: "Saint James is my number one customer. He's a prospector who pays Marco to stay here at the Casa week-to-week. I don't know why his friend Dermot chose to stay here - he's never been with me or nobody else. But Saint James likes having me close at hand." (Sweetie's dialogue) However, the reality of the situation is that Dermot and Saint James are prospectors turned slavers who have been kidnapping and enslaving refugees around the Aerotech Office Park area for little over a yearThe Courier: "Tell me about Dermot." Marco: "Roughneck prospector is all I hear, good at what he does. Been renting a room here for a year or so - nothing special." (Marco's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) and selling them to the Fiends for a profit. Dermot has a particular mind for keeping his business profits straight and always updates a ledger on the businesses he's done before with prospecting and now (unwisely) for slaving. Along with documenting profits, Dermot also writes notes to himself about how to improve his craft, how to keep Saint James from getting to the children, and any other situations of note.Dermot's ledger On one particular case, Dermot and James had stolen a teddy bear from a little girl they kidnapped. Dermot bribed James with the bear as a means to keep his hands off the kids, as the Fiends want their goods fresh to sell for a higher price. The loss of that particular girl, however, has made Captain Parker concerned about the people that leave the Aerotech Office Park camp.The Coyotes Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Coyotes: Dermot, in part with Saint James, has been enslaving refugees from the Aerotech Office Park. Effects of player's actions * Confronting either Dermot or Saint James with Dermot's ledger will result in both becoming hostile. The player character can kill them without any interference from Westside residents. Inventory Notes He wears one rare and one unique item - his hat, and his RobCo jumpsuit. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Dermot appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Westside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Slavers ru:Дермот de:Dermot uk:Дермот